But I Read the Signs!
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Sasuke and Sai are partners again... for the third time. And all Sasuke wants is to tell his fangirls that he's gay. SaixSasuke -C.
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey: Hello~ Ok, this was written by Cookee like a year ago, but it was forgotten, and since I wanted to post another story, I was digging around in my flash drive (where all my fanfics are) and I stumbled upon this one, and I remember Cookee writing this! Too bad it's incomplete...**

**Hehehe. She doesn't know I'm posting this. ;D Well... I messaged her on FB about it, but I don't think she's seen it yet... Lol**

**Happy New Years ^^**

* * *

><p>No. He wasn't. He couldn't! But…<p>

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, his brows furrowed together and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're kidding me." It was the third time. THE THIRD TIME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He was just about ready to kill someone… or sabotage that God-awful trash can Sai liked to call an art studio.

An unwelcome arm slung itself over his shoulder, pulling him into an even more unwelcome hug. "Get your arm off me, Sai." Sasuke hissed the moment he could feel another body pressed against his. "I'm not kidding."

Sai gave him an irritating smile before replying, "But we're _partners_ again, Sasuke! How many times has it been?" He gave a glance towards the crying fangirls in the corner and pulled his partner closer to him. Sai whispered into Sasuke's ear, purposely inciting suspicious behavior. "Come on, you know you had fun last time."

A loud wail came from the fan girl corner as the girls doubled into a depression.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw Sai's arm off. "Yeah. Fun, if you call unbearable silence and awkward situations _fun_." He hissed, giving him a slight glare.

"Hey, you brought all of that onto yourself." Sai retorted, following Sasuke stalkishly down the hall.

Sasuke's face reddened. He didn't know why or how, but the moment Sai pulled him back and looked him in the eyes, he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Let. Go." Sasuke ordered through gritted teeth. "Now."

Sai stared him down, his fingers feeling the warmth on Sasuke's cheeks.

"SAI."

Then he let him go. Just like that. And walked away.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke muttered before sending a growl towards Sai's back and ruffling his hair. How he wished he wasn't born here. How he wished he was still with his blonde. AND DAMN. He wished he could tell those girls—

"Sasuke-kun!"

FUCK! HE'S GAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: And there's the first chapter! I'm honestly not even sure this is a whole chapter, I think it's not, but it's all I got, and with it posted, it'll motivate Cookee to finish it! :DD I'm so smart.<strong>

**Now, I'll go hide so Cookee won't kill me when she finds out I posted this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkey: Sooo... I'm not sure Cookee will ever write into this again, if she does she can take down this chapter I wrote xD **

**But apparently some time ago (at least a year ... lol) I wrote half of this scene and I guess I wanted it to be in this story? I'm not sure, but since I can't find another place for it, I'll put it here. **

**There will be one more chapter if Cookee doesn't delete this and then it'll finally be done xD**

**Happy late New Years! ^^**

**(So sad that both chapters say that... Chap 1 for 2012 and Chap 2 for 2013... omg x.x)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke, can I come over later, I forgot my pants at your house," Sai asked with a smirk as he came up to the Uchiha after class.<p>

Sasuke glared. He had to talk to him while he was walking out of class with Naruto. That bastard was doing that on purpose. Every day now he just kept giving any audience they had more reasons to think they were dating when they weren't!

_So… Sai went home in his boxers?_ Naruto wondered. "Wait… Why did Sai leave his pants at your house? Why were his pants off in the first place?" He gave Sasuke an innocent, curious look and the raven paused in mid mental threat to the evil raven with that smile on his face.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and walked away.

It was the only way to avoid going insane at this moment.

"I'll come by later to pick up my pants ok, Sasu-chan?" Sai called happily.

Sasuke gave him the finger as he walked.

This was absolutely ridiculous. He wanted Naruto. That hyper, adorable, always happy blonde with the bright blue eyes that often wore a confused expression on his face.

_Not_ some pale imitation of himself with a bad sense of fashion and the constant desire to ruin his life, reputation and what little chances he had with Naruto.

Ever since he'd been paired up with Sai it was like that pathetic excuse for an artist kept trying to get into his pants or at least talk about it in front of people, especially Naruto.

He was sabotaging him!

Oh, blood would be spilled tonight if Sasuke had a say in it.

They were once again paired up for another assignment and Sai would be coming over later.

Sasuke smirked evilly. This time, he'd have a little surprise waiting for Sai.

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: The next chapter will have the SaixSasuke mentioned in the summary lol. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
